Orden o Libertad
by wisdom21
Summary: llegamos a la época donde las armas de fuego causan gran impacto en el mundo, veremos que consecuencias traen estas nuevas armas al mundo shinobi. Orden o Libertad es una historia donde veremos fuertes disputas por poder y libertad. le invitos a que lean y se empapen con estas historia...


ORDEN O LIBERTAD

* * *

INTRO; el mundo chinobi ha cambiado, después de una gran guerra se llego a una paz relativa y temporal, un nuevo líder trajo a Konoha la tranquilida y la prosperidad que tanto deseaban sus habitantes, pero todo esto a cambio de su libertad y poder, es aqui donde nos preguntamos ¿Qué camino debemos tomar para Obtener la Verdadera Paz? ¿ORDEN O LIBERTAD?

todos lo personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo les ofrezco esta humilde historia alternativa que cree para hacer volar su imaginacion

espero les guste

* * *

La noche llego y con ella los astros iluminaron la oscuridad, solo una ruidosa fabrica en el medio de la nada se podía observa, así la describía él, "una fábrica ruidosa" su trabajo era el de vigilante, un cargo que no le complacía en lo más mínimo por lo tedioso y aburrido que podía llegar hacer, pero era el único cargo que podía ejercer, y todo gracias a una herida de guerra que obtuvo en su última batalla.

Su puesto de vigilancia era una torre que estaba a 500 metro de la fábrica la cual estaba a 5 kilómetro de distancia de Konoha, en pleno bosque! El lugar ideal para producir armas de fuego sin que nadie se entrometiera, le parecía genial la ubicación de aquella estructura por dos cosas; el ruido no molesta a los aldeanos y en caso de una explosión por pólvora no afectaría la aldea.

La parte mala es que el actual líder de konoha recogió a niños huérfanos de la calle para ponerlos a trabaja en la fábrica, y eso era lo que no le gustaba de su trabajo, se sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada, el remordimiento hacia que poco a poco perdiera la paciencia. Como era posible que utilizaran a niño para fines bélicos

Y no es que no tuviera fuerza, es que su líder se las arregló para tener controlado a todos los clanes de konoha, incluso a SASUKE UCHIHA, era un bastardo más listo y astuto que MADARA UCHIHA, sin tan solo el idiota rubio no hubiera desertado todo sería diferente.

El sonido de las campanas lo alerto, las campanas significaba que la fábrica estaba bajo ataque, una sonrisa adorno su rostro, que tipo de tonto se metería en ese lugar, la fábrica estaba custodiada por lo que era antes Ambu Raiz y siempre se aseguraban de matar a los intrusos. 15 minutos pasaron y las campanas seguían sonando, eso sí era extraño, emprendió una carrera hasta la fábrica mientras activaba el Byakugan y chequeaba desde la distancia.

Lo que vio con su dotjutsu lo dejo horrorizado, observo los cadáveres de todos los Ambu, era increíble que le hayan dado fin a todos los guardias, pero más increíble era que los asesinos fueran civiles, y supo que eran civiles por que no poseían flujo de chakra como los shinobis, tenía que saber quiénes eran, si los llegaba a conocer le pediría ayuda para liberar a konoha.

Cuando le faltaba 50 metros para llegar una explosión a gran escala se levantó sobre el lugar intercambiando la estructura de la fábrica por un cráter de gran tamaño y profundidad, la onda expansiva lo arrastro 20 metros y lo estampo contra un árbol, increíble! Pensó, estaba deslumbrado por lo que acaba de ver, la destrucción de la fábrica entera en menos de 20 minutos.

Trato de levantarse pero una cabilla incrustada en su pierna no lo dejo, que más daba! No podía hacer nada solo quedarse sentado a los pies del árbol que lo atajo, sabía que se quedaría toda la noche allí porque no ibar a poder caminar mientras no lo curaran, se retiró con mucho dolor la cabilla y arranco un pedazo de su túnica hyuga para detener la hemorragia de la herida mientras tanto, a pesar del dolor físico estaba contento por lo que paso, por fin alguien rescataba a los niños, al fin alguien le daba su merecido a los torturadores de niños, como le gustaría conocer a esas personas, después de todo era admirable que alguien se metiera con konoha sabiendo lo avanzada que estaba para la época.

Y como si sus palabras fueran escuchadas, a los lejos se acerba una persona que venía de las ruinas, por la forma de la silueta casi perfecta se sobreentendía que era mujer, y en efecto, a llegar donde estaba sentado él, pudo observar una mujer hermosa, su cabello negro le llegaba hasta la cintura y lo tenía arreglado en una trenza adornado con plumas de águila, por su arco y la ropa de nativo se fijó que era una india, una hermosa india.

Quién eres? – pregunto ella con un tono que sonó agresivo aun teniendo la voz suave

Me llamo Neji Hyuga, soy de Konoha – revelo el vigilante, dio su nombre a la primera para generar confianza, después de todo necesitaba su ayuda.

Así que eres de konoha? – un paso adelante y un golpe en la cara fue la acción de la chica - te mereces más que esto basura! por maltratar a niños – grito y otro golpe fue a parar en la cara del Hyuga.

Espera! – dijo neji sobándose la nariz, pero otro golpe en la boca lo hizo escupir sangre.

Aleut Basta! – grito un hombre que apareció de la nada, este detuvo a la chica agarrándola por las manos, aquel hombre era otro nativo, de cabello negro y suelto un poco más debajo de los hombros con una trenza de su propio cabello larga que terminaba en tres plumas de cuervo.

Onak! Este bastardo es de konoha entiendes? Merece morir! – lo despreciaba tanto que sus ojos irradiaban toneladas de furia.

Te entiendo pero es el único que quedo vivo, le podemos sacar información, debemos esperar a que llegue Toru – Neji aún se estaba sobando la cara, esa mujer sí que pegaba duro, esa rudeza la hacía más atractiva.

Por favor, escúchenme! Yo no soy parte de esto, yo solo qui…. – Neji fue interrumpido por una patada en el estómago que lo incrustó en el árbol.

No te quiero escuchar! Si vas a permanecer vivo quédate callado si? - Volvió a gritar la india, el otro hombre solo se cruzó de brazo y se echó a reír, le hacía mucha gracia el comportamiento de la chica.

Sin darse cuenta llego un tercero al lugar, el Hyuga sabía que era el líder y con él quería hablar, cuando giro para verlo se sorprendió a tal punto de ver un fantasma, la tercera persona se trataba de un hombre de cabello rubio corto y alborotado, ojos azules y marcas en las mejillas.

Naruto? – dijo Neji con sorpresa en la boca, después de 6 años se reencontraba con el idiota rubio desertor, no sabía si odiarlo o abrazarlo, recordó los tiempos en que aquel rubio paseaba por la aldea.

Neji – también dijo con sorpresa, ver a un viejo amigo le traía recuerdos y además ver a un poderoso Hyuga les daba ventajas en sus planes, definitivamente el destino estaba de su parte.

Que estás haciendo? Porque estás aquí atacando a konoha después de tanto tiempo – cuestionaba Neji al rubio, verlo le creaba tantas dudas.

Ahora no te puedo decir nada – dijo Naruto mientras se agachaba y colocaba una de sus manos en la cabeza del Hyuga – estoy en una misión de rescate, en dos semana estaré en konoha oficialmente, cuando eso suceda hablaremos con más calma, lamento todo lo que está pasando en mi aldea y te juro que haré todo lo posible por arreglarla – termino de decir el rubio.

Eso era lo que el Hyuga quería escuchar, esas pequeñas palabras del tonto rubio le devolvió todas sus esperanza, sintió como por fin llegaba la hora de libertad, justo cuando iba a responder el discurso de su viejo compañero un pequeño choque eléctrico en su cabeza los desconecto y se desplomo sobre el árbol dejándolo con la palabras en la boca.

Continuara...


End file.
